<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whoops by reddysteddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587250">Whoops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/reddysteddy'>reddysteddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doll Eye (twisted-doctor)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Stranger being a bad parent for a few hundred words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/reddysteddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor accidentally drops a tomato at dinner. Stranger is not happy about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whoops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do you know how much money that salad took?</p><p>No, never mind. I know you don’t give a damn about money.</p><p>Well, do you know how much work it took?</p><p> </p><p>I don’t just yell at people; I manage the entire company by making sure that products are pumped out efficiently. The system for managing this process is delicate to the point that even minor slip ups can cause everything to collapse. Half the decisions I make are extremely important and impossible to foresee. All I can do is flip a coin and pray I get lucky. Do you know how stressful that is? Tonight a glass shattered in my hand from me squeezing it too hard. The dentist said I will need dentures before I’ve turned forty if I keep grinding my teeth. I have gained at least ten gray hairs on my head during this month alone.</p><p> </p><p>And did you think about your poor mother? Drinking coffee to keep herself awake during strange hours, downing liquor to keep herself from breaking down during important business matters, vomiting until she can barely walk to keep herself slim and beautiful; all for a selfish brat like you.</p><p> </p><p>We could have eaten gruel and water tonight like we’ve been eating for the past two weeks; but we were having you at the table tonight, so your mother wanted us to make something fancy. So I bought the most expensive herbs we can afford at the moment, ordered our servants to prepare it all nicely, and you just threw it on the floor like it was rubbish.</p><p> </p><p>You rotten little son of a bitch. You are lucky I don’t make you sleep on the ground with the food you rejected. Maybe you should eat out of a slop trough since you hate eating at our table so much.</p><p> </p><p>But instead I’ll be nice. Nicer than you deserve.</p><p>You can come out when you learn to be grateful for what you have.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote this a while ago back when the fandom treated hating Stranger like a personality trait. Seems out of character now that we know a bit more about this guy. Still, I liked how this turned out and I promised myself that when I got an ao3 account I would post this on here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>